


Snow War

by bluecryptid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Noodle is Pure, basically they have a snowball fight, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecryptid/pseuds/bluecryptid
Summary: In early December, it snows at Kong Studios. Noodle decides to start a snowball fight that turns into an all out war.---This is for the winter prompt on Gorillaz amino! I hope you enjoy.





	Snow War

Noodle opened her curtains, peering outside the frost coated window. There was snow everywhere. It coated the land, it covered the tops of tombstones and sat on top of trees, shimmering in the light. It was not the first time she had seen snow, but it was still exciting to the young teenager. It snowed very rarely in Japan, but she didn’t remember all that much about living in her birthplace. When she did go during tours, there was no snow, only cold in the winter. 

She put on a pair of slippers, remembering the very first time she had seen snow. She brought everyone outside and they all just played in the snow for hours. Well, not Murdoc. He had gone back inside immediately after seeing what the girl was babbling about. She smiled at the memory, now exiting her room. 

She entered the kitchen to get something to eat. 2D was already there. He looked up at her from his burnt slice of toast and smiled. “G’mornin’, Noods! How’d you sleep?” 

“I slept well, actually. Did you see the snow?” she asked, pulling out some pancake mix. 

“Yea, the weather guy says we’re only gonna get more.” he took another bite out of his toast. 

“I was thinking we could go sledding, or just have fun with it. Are you up for that today?” Noodle inquired, dumping the pancake mix into a large bowl. 

“Sure, I need to get up an’ do something. What’s with all the pancake mix?” 2D changed the subject, due to his mind wandering. 

“I’m making breakfast for all of us. How many pancakes do you want?” Noodle glanced back over at the singer, who was almost finished with his “toast”, if you could even call it that anymore. It was past redemption. 

He thought for a moment. “Not much, I already ‘ad breakfast. Maybe two? Is that okay?” 

Noodle nodded. “It’s fine! Russel always makes breakfast, so I thought I’d do it today.” she began vigorously stirring the batter. 

“That’s nice of you, love! I’m sure he’d appreciate it, the big guy’s tired of takin’ care of everyone. Well, not you, but me and Murdoc.”  

“How many do you think Murdoc will want? You know he is unpredictable.”

“I’d just make ‘em two or three. Russ may want more.” 

“Okay!” she smiled. She continued stirring the mix for a while, then dumped some into a pan above the hot stove. Pretty soon, the smell of warm food began to fill the dull studio. A stack of warm pancakes was growing beside her. Some were a little burnt, but they were nothing compared to 2D’s toast. 

It was about nine in the morning now. Noodle was flipping the last pancake. There was a series of footsteps, and Russel appeared. He looked tired, as if he just woke up from little sleep. 

“Hello, Russel!” she grinned, turning to look at the man after putting the- now finished- last pancake on the stack. 

“Woah, what’s all this?” he asked, returning the smile. “Did ya make this yourself?” 

“Hai!” she beamed, proud of herself. 

“Wow... I’m impressed.” the white eyed man said in awe.

“Yea, Noodle’s been cookin’ for the past little bit! Said she was gonna make food for everyone, and she did!” 2D spoke, setting down the newspaper he was  _ supposedly _ reading. The newspaper was, in fact, upside down. 

“Thank you, baby girl.” Russel ruffled her hair. She stifled a laugh and desperately tried to smooth her hair. “Remember to turn the stove off next time, though. Just a safety precaution…” he turned a knob on the stove, and with a click, the flames that danced upon the stove top disappeared. “Remember when 2D tried to cook and caught his jacket on fire? I don’t want that to happen again.” Russel lectured. Noodle opened her mouth to object, but Russel spoke before she could. “I know it won’t happen to you, I was talking about ‘D.” 

“Hey!” the tall man exclaimed. “Tha’ was one time!”

“One time is enough times.” Noodle teased. 

“I… h….” he paused, and looked like he was thinking hard about what he was going to say next. “I’ve been betrayed.” he finally spoke.

“Come eat these pancakes, they’re getting cold.” the teenager spoke through her laughter. She was in a good mood that day. 

Murdoc never came down to eat, as usual, but Noodle made him a plate anyways. 

As soon as they were done eating, Noodle forced the two adults to put on winter clothes and go outside. The snow outside was a lot deeper than the young girl had expected. She was surprised when he foot began to sink into the snow. 

“Miru!” she exclaimed, switching back to her native language automatically out of excitement. “It is so deep!” 

Russel smiled at her happiness, closing the door to the studio as he stepped out into the cold. “Yeah, we got quite a lot of snow last night, huh? There’s even more coming.”

Noodle turned to look at him. “Really? That is cool!” She ran out into the white powder, her boots kicking snow into the air behind her. 

“I should ‘ave put on a thicker coat…” 2D mumbled, gently stepping down the frozen concrete stairs. 

“We’ll only be out here for a bit, ‘D, and Noodle needs someone to mess around with. She’s still a kid.” 

“I’m not that little!” she called, already halfway down the steep hill. 

“Alrigh’, I guess you’re right. I need to go out more often, anyway.” 2D replied. 

When Noodle reached the graveyard, she immediately began making snowballs. The snow felt cold and wet under her gloves, but she ignored it and continued making the spherical clusters of snow. She set them neatly in a pile to her left. A gravestone shielded her from any return fire, which she knew there would be. 

She hearded her bandmates voices, talking about something she couldn’t quite catch. She peered over the cold grave marker, spotted her target, and hurled a snowball with all her might.  It soared through the air and landed right on the target’s face. He stumbled back a little, shocked from the sudden blow. He wiped the snow off his face and dusted it off of his blue hair, still unsure what was happening. 

“Hey, ‘D-” the drummer was cut off by a snowball that zipped right past his face, then splattered onto the white ground below. More and more snowballs rained from the heavens. Russel just backed off and watched from afar, not wanting to be pelted by snow, and not wanting to come across any spirits that might ruin the event. He would probably go back inside after a while. 

2D, however, found another headstone that was almost parallel to Noodle’s base. He ducked behind it as well as he could, but his height made him an easy target. He began to shape the snow into what resembled a ball. When he was somewhat satisfied, he chucked the snow bomb in Noodle’s general direction. He peeked up behind the gravestone to see if it hit. It landed a good 5 feet away from Noodle, who threw some at him in return. He ducked, just barley avoiding getting hit in the face a second time. 

This was the start of the war. A war that lasted hours longer than it should have. Snow flew through the sky. Both parties desperately packed the icy dust into shapes and hurled them at each other. 

Noodle crouched in the ditch she had made, gathering ammo. She stuffed as much as she could fit into one arm, leaving the other one free. She stood up and sprinted over to the enemy base. She pelted the singer with as many snowballs as she could, like some sort of bomber,  then ran back as 2D attempted to throw the frozen projectiles. 

Noodle did this over and over again, and 2D realized that he had to take action. He glanced around, spotting a grave that was larger a few meters away. He looked back over at Noodle. She was heading towards him. He got up and sprinted. His long legs gave him an advantage, but the snow made him clumsy. He tripped, landing behind the large grave. He heard her dashing through the snow. She’d be there any moment. Stuart rushed to grab a handful of snow. She was only a meter away now. Quickly, the blue haired man threw the handful of compacted snow. It hit the teenager right in the face. She winced and dropped all her ammo as she wiped the half melted snow off her face. 

2D stumbled as he stood up and half sprinted away again. He realized suddenly that he was heading towards Noodle’s base. That would give him an advantage. Her base had a ditch to hide in and premade snowballs. It would also mean she would lose her hiding spot. 

Noodle realized where he was going a moment too late. He dove into the ditch she made and began tossing snowballs in her general direction. None of them hit, but Noodle was out of ammunition and had no choice but to retreat. 

Stuart started making more snowballs, trying to be ready for the next fight. He looked up to see where his opponent was, but she was out of sight. A snowball flew high over his head. He ducked for cover at first, but when he realized it wouldn’t hit him, he warily watched it hit one of the studio’s windows. Something cold hit him in the back, bringing him back to reality. He still couldn’t see her anywhere. Maybe it was due to his poor eyesight, maybe not. 

He watched the teenager peer out from the large gravestone and shrink back when she realized that she had been spotted. For a few seconds there was no fire. It was a game of waiting for the other to come out.  

Murdoc had opened his window and was peering out over the two. “What the bloody hell are you doin’?!” he yelled. Both 2D and Noodle froze, not expecting the sound of an angry pickle. 

“We’re havin’ a snowball fight!” the frontman replied. 

“Well can ya not hit my window?” 

“Tha’ wasn’ me-” 

“I don’t care, just don’t do it again!” and with that, he angrily shut the window and closed his curtains. 

Noodle snickered and launched another ball at the window. 2D cringed internally. He was then hit in the arm with another ball of snow. He looked in the direction the ball came to see that Noodle had stolen his old fort. He saw her peek up from the ditch she had dug, a goofy smile on her face. 

At the foot of the hill, a disgruntled Murdoc appeared. He bent down and grabbed a good handful of snow. He then chucked the snow at 2D’s head, which caused the younger man to squeak in surprise as it hit the back of his neck. He was not expecting to see Murdoc a ways behind him, smirking and holding another ball of snow. 

“Wait, Muds, we can talk this out! We can-” 

“Too late, Dents!” he exclaimed and threw more snow at the cowering man. He was clearly enjoying the event, despite his rude awakening. 

“I will help!” Noodle called to the bassist, standing up from her hiding spot.

“Noodle?! You too?!” 2D said in despair. 

“Now that’s my girl!” Murdoc called to the teenager. 

“This isn’ fair!” 2D looked defeated. 

“Life isn’t fair.” The older man retorted, helping Noodle make more snowballs. “If you want to stand a chance, at least start making some balls!” He cackled at his own words. Noodle rolled her eyes, obviously beginning to regret her decision. 

2D took his advice and began to frantically stuff snow into his hands. His gloves were already soaking wet, and his hands were freezing cold. 

New flakes of snow began to flutter down from the cloudy sky. They were small and soft at first, but they rapidly intensified. It wasn’t quite like a blizzard, but the snowflakes were huge. Still, the war raged on. 

\--

They’d been outside for quite a while now, and Russel was beginning to worry. Why haven’t they come inside yet? Is Noodle okay? Where the everloving hell is Murdoc? The questions were enough to make him turn off his cooking show. He threw on a coat that was buried in the deep depths of his closet and some boots he’s had lying around for who knows how long. 

The snow went up past his ankles when he put his foot in the snow. It felt odd walking through it. Through the falling snow, at the bottom of the hill, he could see a few silhouettes moving against the white. He continued trudging through the snow until he reached the steep slope’s bottom. He saw 2D peek up from behind a gravestone and throw a few balls of snow. It hit Murdoc in the chest. Noodle, who was right next to him, stifled a laugh. 

“You’ll pay for that, faceache!” the raven haired man grumbled, forming another ball. 

“What’s going on here?” Russel asked, but he was sure he already knew. 

“We’re havin’ a snowball fight!” Stuart exclaimed. Can ya help me out? Please?” 

“I don’t know, ‘D-” he was cut off by a snowball knocking his hat off his head. Murdoc laughed at the man’s confusion as he figured out what happened, but stopped as soon as he saw the other man’s face. 

“Wait, wait, I didn’t mean it! It was an accident.” 

“Accident my ass.” he bent down and picked his now wet cap off the ground. “Ay ‘D, do you have room there for two?” he asked, his voice cold like the ice that coated the ground, despite his passive wording. 

“I don’ think so, Russ. There is another one right there, though.” he pointed to another gravestone a meter or so away. 

“Thanks.” the drummer smirked. 

“Don’ mention it! I could really use the help ‘ere.” 

Murdoc was beginning to feel nervous, but hid it well. The only person that could take him down was Russel. Well, he knew Noodle could, too, but he wouldn’t hurt her and she would have a hard time hurting him. 

Then he had an idea. “Wait, Russel, I’m starting to get cold.”

Russel stopped in his tracks to listen.

“How about we go inside, eh? I’m sure Noodle is freezing out here.” the green man gestured to the purple haired girl. She looked up at him and murmured an “I’m not cold”. 

Russel grunted. “You just want to not face the consequences for your actions.” 

“What? No, no! Look, I’m only wearing this leather jacket here! I’m freezing my ass off! So... how about we all just-” he stood up and was immediately hit in the groin with a snowball. He bent down and fell to the ground, sitting on his knees. 

Noodle giggled and 2D was trying not to laugh. If he did laugh the bassist would certainly get upset at him as well. Still, it was hard not to.

Russel towered over the man on his knees, two huge snowballs in each hand. 

“You know what? Yeah. I’ll just go inside.” The man stood up and sulked back up the hill. “You all suck! I’m going to go take a bath.” 

“We won!” 2D exclaimed. “We beat Murdoc!” 

“No, you still haven’t beaten me!” Noodle called, puffing out her chest proudly. 

Russel smiled softly. “I can’t fight you, baby girl. Hmm… How about we go sledding instead?” 

Noodle grinned. “Yes! Sounds fun!” 

“Wait, me too?” 2D asked, brushing snow off of his coat. 

“If you want too. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Okay. I think I’ll go inside now. My hands are numb.” 2D began trudging back up the hill. 

“Bye toochi!” Noodle waved. 

“See ya later, Noodle!” he replied and disappeared from sight. 

Russel grabbed the girl’s hand. “Alright, now we just need to find the sled…” 

  
  



End file.
